Someone To Watch Over Me
by HisPrincessBunni
Summary: After the gang defeats Naraku, Kagome has to make a wish on the Shikon no Tama. What will she wish for? What will happen to her friends? When she goes back to her own time and InuYasha falls for her cousin, what will happen between Shesshoumaru and she?


Someone To Watch Over Me

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of the original story line.. But I would like to own Sesshoumaru.. Alas, he is only fictional..

Higurashi Kagome smiled sadly and pressed her favorite blade to her wrist. Over her dark red lips a barely audible whisper passed; "I'm so pathetic." A single tear slid from her right eye to land on her jeans. Wrapping the deep cut on the underside of her forearm, she thought about the cause of her pain.

FLASHBACK(3 years previously):

_Sitting on her bed, reading a book that she borrowed from her best friend in this era, Ayumi, she heard loud footfalls quickly making their way to her bedroom. No doubt it was her mother. She sighed and tried to put on a happy front so as not to make the woman more upset than she almost definitely already was. She continued reading though she was now slightly tenser than she had previously been as her bedroom door was angrily wrenched open and slammed against the wall. _

_Doing her best to look innocent and emotionless, she looked up at her mother whose right eye was characteristically twitching as it always did when she was very upset. Kagome had a feeling that it wasn't just her chores this time; something else was clearly bothering her mother. "Young lady, I want you to go do the chores that you neglected when you came home and came straight into your room. I should have known that you were in here with your face buried in another one of these pointless novels that you insist on wasting your time with." She suppressed an annoyed sigh and obediently followed her mother's orders. _

_Soon after she folded the page of the book she was on and left the room, she returned. All she had forgotten to do was load the dishwasher and take out the trash. Upon returning to her bedroom, she was overcome with a feeling of dread; her mother was still there! Why? Hadn't she done what she had forgotten? "What's the matter, Mom?"_

"_You know damn well _what's the matter, Mom_!" her mother quipped. _

"_Well, if I had, then I would not have asked. Is it Dad again?" Kagome fought to keep her temper in check. _

"_Don't you dare use that tone with me," her need for control had taken over by now and she stood to make her 5'5" self seem more threatening to her daughter of the same height. _

_Kagome looked perplexed and became defensive without really meaning to, "WHAT tone am I using with you, mother?" Kagome knew it was coming but she didn't really care. She braced herself for what was coming, but she remained composed. She would not show fear or anything else of the sort. She would not let herself be intimidated._

_Without words, or warning her mother drew back and backhanded her across the mouth. As she turned to leave the room she said," You will either respect or fear me; I don't have any preference as to which one it is. You keep that in mind." And with that, her door was slammed once more, leaving her to sit in silence. _

_As soon as she heard her mother's receding footfalls, she calmly sighed and took out a small shoe box from under the bed. Lifting the lid from the box, she exposed a small silken cloth. Slowly, as if she was savoring the moment, she took out the cloth and unfolded it, exposing a small, shiny razor blade…_

End Flashback

Well, that hadn't been the _only_ cause of her pain. But it had been the first that she could remember. This incident had been similar, but this time she wasn't cutting virgin skin. Her skin was no longer perfectly pale and smooth; she had too many purplish scars on her forearms and wrists to count because they overlapped.

Slowly, she peeled the cloth bandage off of her forearm to examine the injury. The bleeding had stopped, but not soon enough. The amount of blood she had lost was not enough to cause any trouble but it was enough to prevent her from doing anything strenuous anytime soon. Suddenly, she jumped, causing her to fall to the floor at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and flipped it open and she held her forearm above her head to look at it. It had reopened, causing a fresh drop of crimson to fall to her forehead. She giggled as she said "Hello?"

"What's so funny?" asked her best friend, Ayumi.

"Oh- I just fell off my bed when the phone rang… Anyways, what's up?"

Ayumi giggled before she spoke:" Oh, Hojo ran into me while I was walking home today and asked about you. 'Is Kagome alright' seems to always be the first words out of his mouth when he sees me. You know, Kagome, he's really sweet… You should go out with him."

An exasperated sigh passed Kagome's lips at her friend's attempt to set her up with this overly-persistent boy. "Look, I couldn't even if I actually wanted to. I- have to go out of town for a little while. I'm leaving tonight with my grandfather.

"Well, that's too bad, because I told him yes for you…"

"You WHAT?" Kagome would have fallen were she not already on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ill talk to him for you, Kagome."

"Thanks a lot for this. Next time I'll talk to him so you guys don't always have to."

"No problem, because next time you won't get out of it," she teased her friend.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Ayumi; tell the others I said "hi" okay?"

"Sure. Bye"

That's when Kagome looked up and noticed that a familiar half demon was sitting in her window, with his head cocked slightly and his ears perked that cute way they often did.

"Oh, hey, InuYasha… How long have you been there?"

A smirk crept onto his face as he spoke, "I've been close enough to hear you since you fell off your bed at the sound of your phone." He had moved from his position in her window to a relaxed stance in next to her.

Kagome giggled nervously, blushing. "Is there a reason you're in my room, making fun of me?"

"Is there any reason you're still in the floor?" He asked as he offered her a hand.

She smiled as she took it and stood. "Don't try to avoid my question."

"I—I just wanted to see you, that's all. Is that so bad?"

The thought of InuYasha wanting to see her made her smile, but at the same time, sadness crept into her voice as she spoke, "I thought you were with Kikyo, why would you want to see me?"

InuYasha sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed and spoke to his shoes," I don't know about Kikyo and me, Kagome. We've been fighting lately." InuYasha seemed sad saying this and Kagome could tell that he cared about her cousin and the only reason he had come to see her tonight was to get some advice on how to get her back.

Kagome's heart ached seeing him sad, so she did all she could. Sitting beside him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked him what the problem was this time. It was well after midnight when he left and by that time Kagome felt better because she had helped him but so much worse that he left with intentions of finding Kikyo. And doing.. Kami knows what..

She had to go for a walk so she found her favorite blue sweatshirt and climbed down the Goshinboku- the way she always snuck out. She felt like crying; even though she had made InuYasha feel better, she still loved him and had to watch him walk right back into that bitch's arms every time she made him feel better after one of their fights. Her thoughts occupied her so that she didn't hear someone approaching her quickly.

Her assailant grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, pulling her into a nearby alley. "Kagome, so nice to see you out so late by yourself," Koga growled.

Kagome wrenched herself out of his grip long enough to slap him across the cheek and try to run away, but he grabbed her with his right hand and rubbed his cheek with his left. He mockingly sniffled. "I can't believe you would hit me like that after all the time that we've known each other. I'm hurt, Kagome."

"What do you want from me you dick?" She spat at him vehemently.

"Ooh, testy, testy… I always did like that about you, you know? I like a girl with a little fire."

She struggled as he spoke, trying to win her freedom. "What do you want from me anyway?"

He pushed her up against the wall, rubbing against her. "I want you, Kagome. In fact I was on my way to your house when I ran into you." His voice was barely a whisper; it was so low, filled with lust for her.

"What _are_ you doing, you scum?" came a deep voice laced with disgust.

Both Kagome and Koga were surprised by this intrusion. Kagome however was happy. Or she was until she saw whose voice had come of the darkness. Sesshoumaru's tall, slender figure appeared from within the depths of the shadows, his long, silver hair pulled back in its usual ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands fell in his face. His pale skin shone in the dim light of the moon. He also wore the smirk that he seemed to have been born with. She silently loathed him in his picture of masculine beauty.

Koga was the one to speak against his presence, "Why don't you just back off, Sesshoumaru? I think I can handle this."

A smile of pure malice crossed his features before he reached out and struck Koga quickly enough that the poor brute didn't see it coming. Koga slid from his grip on Kagome to fall to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

Kagome gasped and took a step away form the brother of her secret love. She was grateful that he had been there to save her but now she wasn't sure if she was any better off than she had been a few moments prior. She did, however, decide to be polite and hope for the best, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Thanks to recent events, she had actually forgotten how upset she had been after Inuyasha left until she looked into his brother's similarly golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru then did something that no one had seen since he had been a very young boy; he smiled out of happiness. "You are…Welcome, Kagome. But tell me, what was someone as vulnerable as yourself doing out so late alone?" His half-smile had faded to be replaced by his usual smirk.

Kagome gave him an incredulous look then smirked, "I was upset and I wanted to go for a walk to clear my head."

"In retrospect, walking after dark when you're alone and you're not thinking clearly isn't the most intelligent thing in the world." He sounded almost protective when he said this, but quickly scolded himself.

Sensing the sincerity hidden in his voice, Kagome smiled. "Well thank you for the concern, but I think I can handle it form here… I'm certainly thinking more clearly now." She walked past him but he reached out quickly, catching her by the wrist gently. Turning, surprised, she cocked an eyebrow at this gesture.

"If I may, what was troubling you in the first place?" He let her arm fall back to her side.

Kagome was hesitant, "It was… nothing…Just, never mind."

Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow at this statement. What was she holding back? He had known this girl for kami knows how long and she had never been the kind to not speak her feelings. Was it his wretched excuse for a sibling again? She did seem to be upset most of the time because of InuYasha. Kagome was looking down at her shoes, thinking of the time that she had spent with Inuyasha earlier that night. A heavy sigh passed her lips without her consent.

"Kagome… Is it InuYasha?" That ungrateful whelp was no doubt the problem.

She was completely taken aback by his question. Did he know how she felt about him? And since when did he call her by her name? "Well… Yes. How did you know?"

When he spoke she had to wonder if he could somehow read her thoughts, "Is it because of him and Kikyo, isn't it?"

Kagome took a step back, felt the wall behind her, and slid down with her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her shins and rested her chin on her knees. Finally, she spoke, "How did you know that?"

"This Sesshoumaru sees and hears everything." Instead of only sounding cocky as he always did when he made a statement of the like, he also sounded somewhat playful this time. He felt that if anyone deserved to smile it was her.

"Well if it's something that's unspoken and unseen, how do you know of it?"

"I'm just good like that." He smiled, this time it was pure conceit in his voice.

She held out a hand and half smiled. She spoke softly: "Help me up?"

In response, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet with ease and smiled. Tashio Sesshoumaru actually and sincerely smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home in case any more disrespectful people cross your path tonight?"

"Thank you, but no… I don't want to go home just yet... It's not like my mother will miss me or anything. But I wouldn't mind your company for a little while…" The fact that she was attracted to him showed in her body language and slightly in her voice… Sesshoumaru could sense it, but she herself didn't know... Yet…


End file.
